


错位

by ClaireQiu



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, F/F, F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-02
Updated: 2017-04-02
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:15:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,724
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25304389
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ClaireQiu/pseuds/ClaireQiu
Summary: 平行时空梗由 耻耻傻白甜、hodyang·八荣 、我 三人共同完成
Relationships: Fareeha "Pharah" Amari/Angela "Mercy" Ziegler, Genji Shimada/Angela "Mercy" Ziegler





	错位

**Author's Note:**

> 一个写手游戏产物：游戏规则为写手A给出两个人物，写手BC两人在互相没有交流的情况下一个写开头一个写结尾，然后写手A补足中间的情节把故事圆回来。

**【秋】**

“我是怎么形容纳米生物学的？”

“更是美学，”这个叫法芮尔·艾玛莉的人回答得毫不犹豫，“研究学习的过程像在窥探造物主的世界。”

“没错。”安吉拉用力揉着眉心，事情没有一点进展，而她毫无头绪，这无疑是齐格勒博士最为厌恶的一点。

“但我得说，这是你写在《纳米生物工程学导论》前言里的话，”安吉拉一惊，抬头正看见对面那人诚挚的眼睛，“所以依我看来，这个回答不应纳入考虑范围。”法芮尔毫不躲闪地继续迎着她的目光，似是完全知道她在想些什么。“我知道我现在说什么可能都不太有用，”法芮尔的身体微微前倾，眼里的关心再清楚不过，“但我想尽快帮你找到答案。”

“谢谢。”

她冷冰冰的道谢足够让另一个人后退。法芮尔咳了咳，重新向后坐直，“安吉——”

安吉拉打断了她，“你上次找我是因为什么？”

“拉伤，因为……”法芮尔的脸突然变得有些红，抬头瞄了她一眼，而她脸上的神色无疑让法芮尔把剩下的话咽了回去，“好吧，你给了我冰袋就去帮妈妈的忙了，她同意和你一起研究下如何把她武器的伤害降低一些。”

“保持在私人问题的范畴，”安吉拉的耳机里响起莫里森的声音，“不然我们不会有任何进展。”

他说得很在理，但问题是安吉拉并不愿意。她瞪着对面那个坐得笔直的安保官，越发觉得自己难以保持一张冷漠的脸。她动了动嘴唇，却什么话也没说出来。

“安吉拉……”法芮尔再次前倾，伸出手想来碰她。但在她们双手相接的前一秒，安吉拉猛地站了起来，椅子被她带出了相当刺耳的摩擦声。

她头也不回地走了出去。

莫里森在门口迎接她，神色代表他下一秒的话并不会怎么好听。但他最后只叹了口气，问，“如何？”

“没有头绪，”她回答，“都问了两天了，杰克，我不觉得我们还会有什么进展。”

“我懂，”丽娜在一旁吐了吐舌头，“她让我觉得毛骨悚然，什么都知道，像那种能把你小时候什么时候尿过裤子都说清楚的神棍。”

安吉拉没有戳穿丽娜的谎言。她昨晚清楚地看见丽娜拎了两瓶酒过来，兴奋的样子像她认识温斯顿那会儿，迫不及待地想和新挚友把酒言欢。

“什么时候能联系上安娜？”安吉拉觉得自己快要把眉心揉坏了，“她会不记得自己生过一个女儿吗？”

**【八荣】**

两个星期后安娜终于从她在波罗的海的任务回来的时候,她饶有兴致的盯着玻璃板之后正在静坐的法芮尔很长时间,最后打趣道:“如果我有女儿的话，大概我也会在她眼下纹上那么一个纹身。”

在一旁的莫里森想听的可不是这个，“这并不能帮上忙。”他粗声抱怨，然后扭头对雅典娜说：“调出这个人的所有资料，或者说，她自己说的所有信息。”

“法芮尔·艾玛莉 ，32岁，前海力士国际安保公司首席安全官……”法芮尔的个人资料开始在屏幕面板上徐徐展开，安娜收起轻松的表情，难得一见的陷入沉思。

莫里森并没有等很久，就再次发问：“这对你来说有任何熟悉的地方吗?”

“哦杰克，”安娜不耐烦的反击：“你在期待什么，我看上去像是那种生下亲生女儿就不管的人吗？”

“所以她不是你的女儿。”莫里森确认。

“她的年龄。”安娜有点在意的说，一开始并没有正面回答：“那一年我的确怀孕了。”她转头的时候看到莫里森的震惊，脸上转为一个柔和的表情解释道：“我没有告诉你们的理由是因为我并不打算把那孩子生下来，这是一个很难做的决定，我花了很久思考自己是否要成为一个母亲。但是你也知道，那是守望先锋最重要的几年。”她最后轻声的说，“我自己去做了流产。”

莫里森理解而安慰的手放到了她的肩膀。安娜重新凝视谈话室里的那个拥有荷鲁斯之眼的年轻人。她坐着的身子挺拔，双手标准的放在膝盖上，训练有素的军人做派。她雕刻般的面容和自己真的很像，但是那双直视前方的眼睛还是属于雏鹰的眼睛，过于坚定，过于笃信，而不明白未来留给她的会是什么。

她侧了侧头，重新从莫里森那里寻找答案：“她是不是还是坚称自己是守望先锋中的一员，尽管我们没有一个人认识她？”

莫里森沉重的点了点头。

*

 **到了公布答案的时候了。** 齐格勒博士拿着大堆小堆的文件坐下来的时候，她看向法芮尔的一眼让法芮尔立刻明白了那一点。她熟悉她的一举一动。现在安吉拉那双好看的眉毛终于不再紧皱，但是她眼底里闪动着的什么让法芮尔放在大腿外侧的手指忍不住敲击了几下，这是她紧张无措时思考的下意识的动作。安吉拉显然注意到了，但是她什么也没说。

“刚开始的时候，我们显然把你当成疯子。”安吉拉平静地开口，“没有人认识你，而你声称了解我们每一个人。”她修长的左手抚上额头；“后来我们的确发现你说对了很多事情，很多本应该只有……我们的朋友和亲人才了解的东西。”

“因为我本来就是你们的朋友和亲人。”法芮尔冷静的指出。

安吉拉停顿了一下。“但是，你也说错了很多东西。”她好听的声音听上去有点惋惜。她打开手中的文件夹：“士兵，请向我解释‘逆空者项目’”。

法芮尔清了清嗓子：“这是由‘跃空者’而来，一架可进行传送的原型战机，猎空——我们都知道的莉娜·奥克斯顿是她的试飞员，但在第一次试飞过程中，原型机的传送阵列出现故障，丽娜消失了很久患上了时间解离症……但这次失败的实验最后创造了猎空这个守望英雄，也启发了科学家创造了逆空者——”

安吉拉忍不住接着说下去：“你是说科学家发现他们的传送器不足以传送一架庞大的战机，但是足以传送人？”

“没错，丽娜是一次糟糕而美丽的意外，但之后的实验吸取了教训，他们稳定了磁场，重新设定了传送装置……说实话我也不太清楚其中的科学道理。但是这个发明帮了守望先锋不少忙。”

“也就是说这个装置可以将人进行跃迁，远距离的瞬间传送武装人员？”

法芮尔点了点头。

“其中也包括你？法芮尔中尉。”

“没错。我是志愿进行传送的第一批人员。我的装备特性决定了我的火力支援非常快速而有效，而守望先锋的活动往往遍布全球，我们通过这个装置进行任务，同时又能及时回到守望先锋总部。”

安吉拉合上了文件夹。她看上去有了答案却不知怎么说出口。

“法芮尔中尉，你相信平行世界理论吗？”安吉拉最后说。

“什么？”法芮尔惊讶的问。

“物理学家[埃弗雷特](https://baike.baidu.com/item/%E5%9F%83%E5%BC%97%E9%9B%B7%E7%89%B9)提出，在量子力学中，存在多个平行的世界，在每个世界中，每次量子力学测量的结果各自不同，因此不同的历史发生在不同的平行宇宙中。这意味着除了我们所在的世界以外，有着另外向前发展的世界，它很有可能跟我们的很像，只是一次微小的不同最终造成了巨大的变化，如同在两个轨道上同步运行的火车。你觉得这个情况可能吗？”

“……也许？对不起，我不太明白这个理论和现在有什么关系。”法芮尔茫然的说。

安吉拉叹了口气。“我不知道你的科学家们有没有警示过你。你是什么时候发现自己处在现在这个奇怪的情景里的？是不是发生在一次传送之后？同时身上的传送装置失效了？”

法芮尔身体一震，目光炯炯得看着她。

“法芮尔中尉，我认真研究过你的所有发言，你所讲述的故事，如果是谎言实在是过于完美无瑕，最后连最固执的杰克也不得不承认其中的细节超出了人可以编造的程度。你的一切表现都显示你说出的是事实。”

“但是这不是事实。这个世界上的事实是我们从来没有启动过逆空者计划，事实是安娜从来没有生下过一个叫法芮尔的女儿，事实是你说我是你的恋人，”安吉拉停顿了一下，从文件夹里露出她的手指，上面带着一只精致的戒指，“而我已经和源氏订婚了。”

法芮尔望向戒指的眼神刺痛她的心。

“一开始的时候你说你想尽快帮我找到答案，我找到了。但我却无法对你开口说这是一个好消息。科学有时候很残酷，它很难以置信，但是却是唯一合理的解释——你有没有想过，在你最后一次传送的时候，你在一个正确的时间，到达了一个正确的位置，然而却是在一个错误的世界里？”

很多年后，安吉拉忘记了很多东西，比如她第一次见到法芮尔就被这个人棕色眼睛里燃烧的内敛的热情灼烧，比如她不动声色的看着法芮尔那么顽强的将自己的疲惫和不安掩饰在她军人的仪态之下，比如她为了破解这个谜团而牺牲了多少个晚上进行运算分析直到找到答案。但是她永远无法忘记这一刻，法芮尔那混合了茫然无措和孤独的表情。

那是一个人得知自己失去一个世界，失去所有熟悉一切时的表情。  
*

“安吉拉~”莉娜在她的周围转悠，即使是和她说话的时候也停不下来，“拜托你一定得帮帮她~你不知道她是一个多好的战友！她忠诚、可靠、你应该看看穿着她喷气作战服飞行的样子，帅~呆~了！人们都叫她什么来着，法老之鹰！她就像天生就该当守望先锋！”她那漂亮的小脸蛋猛地凑到安吉拉面前，一双无辜的大眼睛透过护目镜开始流露出诚恳的祈求，这通常是猎空非常非常想增强她话语说服力时的必杀技。“最重要的是，她是个可怜的‘莉娜’二号，比我还倒霉千百倍的那种。我消失了一段时间，但至少我回来了，可是她也许永远回不去了！我是说，如果平行世界真的存在，我们也有能力让她重新进行时空跳跃，但是哪一个世界才是她原来的那个？这就像你阴差阳错的下错车，但是发现在千千万万疾驰的火车中你再也找不到原来的那条。她也许是这个世界里最不幸的一个人。一开始她就没被生下来过！”

“我对这也无能为力。”安吉拉慢条斯理的说。“我不知道怎么帮她。

“多和她说说话。”猎空说，“你有注意到她看你的眼神吗？尽管她试着不总是看你，但是她失败的也太明显了。我不是要你去当她的女朋友，这对你未婚夫也不公平。但是在一群‘本来是她朋友又其实不是她朋友’的朋友面前，我打赌她最想听到你说话。”

“这听起来并不是什么好主意。”安吉拉最后说。

“拜托了，人们叫你天使是有理由的。”

安吉拉笑了：“那是因为他们不真的认识我。”

*

法芮尔脱下作战服，步入休息室的时候，安吉拉正倚在墙角的椅子上抽烟。这光景让法芮尔愣了愣，她恍惚地说：“我并不知道你抽烟，博士。”

安吉拉将烟灰轻轻敲在桌子上一个被喝光的饮料罐子里，这该死的动作仍然让她做的很优雅。她开口：“你是说，你并不知道‘另一个安吉拉’抽烟。”她站起身来，在这个狭小的房间里面对她，手里还拿着香烟。法芮尔长得比她高大，但是她走过来的时候明显感觉她倒吸了一口气，几乎要后退一步。

安吉拉看着她说：“有时候仍然很难分清楚这一切，是吗？”

法芮尔缓缓的点了点头。她的神色仿佛安吉拉正在对她在进行一场残酷的审问。安吉拉叹了口气，放过这个可怜的士兵，重新回到她的位置上坐下来。

“我十六岁那年，父母出车祸死了。”安吉拉平静地说。

法芮尔露出震惊的表情。

“我从此学会了抽烟，实际上，我抽过更糟糕的东西。”她笑了笑。“我还记得你对我说过的话，你的安吉拉父母健在，家庭美满。她听上去那么完美。”她又深吸了一口：“她什么都好，只是我并不是她。这也许让人痛苦，但我希望你明白这一点，法芮尔。”

她以为法芮尔会离开，但是她静止不动的站立了一会儿，最后选择在她附近的位置坐下来。事实很难消化，但是她最后仍然承受下来了，像法芮尔一直做的那样。

法芮尔双手捂着脸，像是陷入回忆，最后她说：“我第一次参加逆空者实验的时候，她并不同意，说我——傻的可以。”

“我可能会说同样的话。”安吉拉把烟移开嘴唇，评论道。

“是啊。”话语从法芮尔的指缝流出来，也许也掺杂一点笑意。然后她听到一两声哽咽。士兵在她合着的手掌之间低声哭泣，她的肩膀上下抽动，始终没有抬起她的脸。

安吉拉安静的看着手中的香烟慢慢烧完。

*

“我想过了，博士。”法芮尔神色轻松的说，考虑到安吉拉刚挑出了嵌入在她左手上臂上的一小块残余弹片，这表情过于轻松了。安吉拉忙着缝合她的伤口，没时间分出话语来应付她。

“我想她也许……在偷偷背着我抽烟。”现在安吉拉很明白这里的“她”指的是什么了，自从她告诉法芮尔分清现实——就像其他的任何命令一样，法芮尔很好的照做了。但是她没有想到的一个副作用是，她似乎开始把自己当成朋友倾诉起“安吉拉”的事情来。

当然，没有比对着一个安吉拉讲另一个安吉拉更自然的事了，不是吗？

“有一天晚上，我来到她的医疗室，想看她完成了工作没有，她看到我立刻转过身去手忙脚乱的整理起抽屉来，这很可疑，不是吗？我走过去的时候闻到了一股烟味，她神色慌张的告诉我麦克雷来过了。”

“我应该早一点发现的。”法芮尔说，眼睛闪闪发亮，“那段时间她正因为死神的事烦恼不已。”她转过头期待的看着安吉拉，“你觉得她为什么不告诉我呢……ouch！”

也许是她拉线拉的过重了，安吉拉没有回答法芮尔的问题，只是娴熟的在伤口上用一个漂亮的蝴蝶结做了针线工作的收尾。

*

多拉多的夜景很美。法芮尔抱着她飞越屋顶，一起坐在高山之巅看的时候尤甚。万家灯火在她们的脚下闪烁，正如头顶的那些星星。

有一颗流星划过。法芮尔热切的看着它，忍不住抱怨：“小时候我妈妈告诉我每一个星星坠落都是因为有一个人死了，谁的妈妈会这么告诉自己的孩子？不都是对着流星许愿吗？”

“好吧，你现在可以许愿。”

“别像我妈一样糊弄我！”法芮尔心情显然很好，她开心的时候其实非常像一个小孩子。

“我已经过了许愿的年龄——而且流星已经落下去了！”

安吉拉被她逗得笑起来。她们相视了一阵，被这战斗之外的休闲时光弄得惬意不已。

“我希望你可以不要结婚。”过了一会儿，法芮尔静静的说。

安吉拉站起来，拍了拍她女武神作战服上的灰尘。

“你看，许愿并不管用。”法芮尔依然坐着，没有回头的说。

*

“你是一个好孩子。”战斗结束的时候，安娜把她的狙击步枪收了起来。她对着刚刚降落到地面的法芮尔说。“那时候我没有选择生下小孩。但是每次我看到你，我都在想，你就是我的小孩。”

法芮尔激动地说不出话来。

“每次我看到你我都在想，如果你是我的女儿，我会非常非常骄傲有你这么一个女儿。”

“所以我要告诉你，去吧，去见安吉拉，我知道你们已经很久没说话了。”她叹了口气，“安吉拉其实也是一个可怜的孩子。去见她。在她结婚之前，你还有一线机会。”

*

法芮尔在那栋漂亮的海边别墅里找到了安吉拉，她看起来对她的来到一点都不惊讶。她喘着粗气，叫着她的名字，把这一路上都想说的话迫不及待地说出来：“不要结婚，安吉。”

“可以。”安吉拉说。

法芮尔愣住了。她想过安吉拉的无数个回答，但是没有想到这个。

“接下来呢？”安吉拉问。

“什么？”法芮尔说。

“我们怎么面对源氏，怎么面对守望先锋的所有人？你可以坦然的面对这一切吗？更重要的是，你可以忘记你过去的一切，你可以放弃你那个永远活在回忆里的安吉拉吗？”

法芮尔一时说不出话来。

“你不用回答。”安吉拉放下手中的杯子，用手揉了揉眉心。“这些问题我想过无数次了。一路辛苦了，现在太晚了，今天晚上你好好休息吧。”

**【八耻】**

齐格勒博士起得很早。

法芮尔不知道怎么在那么大的海边找到她的，但齐格勒对法芮尔的出现并不显得有什么多余的情绪——她只是伸手在兜里用力的掏了掏，那里只剩下一根发潮的烟。

法芮尔轻轻的踢着滩涂上石子，在海浪声中依然能听到闷重而坚硬的碰撞声，齐格勒没有转头，仍然不懈而坚韧的点着火。

“我可以。”

法芮尔终于开口了，齐格勒意识到那是上一次的答案——但她想，现在也没什么必要了。

“如果你想坐一会就坐一会，我一会就得回去了。”

法芮尔并不听话，她还是站在那里，海风中隐约夹杂着一点咸腥和苦涩，正如同法芮尔脸上的表情。

齐格勒意识到这个法芮尔也许是自己幻想出来的，如果不是法芮尔阻滞了海风的话，她几乎不敢相信自己和她还能有这样安静共处的时刻。

“安吉，”法芮尔再度开口了，“我们不需要这样。”

“这和你无关，”齐格勒凶猛的吸了一口烟，她做了一个把烟头弹出去的起势，但放弃了，“没什么不好的。”

“你要结婚了。”

法芮尔脸上的表情齐格勒不是没见到过，那是很多年前，她把那个不算好的消息告诉法芮尔的时候——混合了茫然无措和孤独的表情。

“我又不是要去送死，”齐格勒突然平静了下来，她的目光终于像大海一样清澈，“你能来……我也很开心。”

法芮尔的手指在裤线上轻轻敲打了两下，齐格勒注意到这一点，但她没有必要在意。

“安吉。”

回应法芮尔的是齐格勒弹到海水里的烟头，它有流星一样的弧线——法芮尔想，自己也许应该许个愿望。

“回去吧，”齐格勒拍拍身上的尘土，“你穿的少。”

法芮尔意识到那个语气听起来很像安娜，因而察觉到了一点失落，所以她像小艾玛莉闹脾气那样执拗而倔强的站在那，一动也不动。

齐格勒没再多说什么，直接转身迈过那些冰冷而僵硬的黑色石头往上面爬去，远离了海边之后，齐格勒觉得身上开始稍稍有些变暖了。

走到小路上的时候她下意识的回头看了一眼，法芮尔还站在海边看着她，但她们之间太远了，远到齐格勒看不清楚她脸上的表情。

“傻得可以啊。”

但海风不会把这句话送到法芮尔身边。

永远不会了。

<完>


End file.
